Anything You Can Do
by InnocentKitsune444
Summary: Neal agreed to help the FBI catch criminals for four years. What he didn't agree to? Training new consultants. Can he match wits with the White Collar Division's newest talent? "Anything you can do..." suddenly takes a whole new meaning.
1. Meeting of Minds

**AN: I am thoroughly finished with whumpage so this story will not contain any. My goal for this story is humor, expect a lot of that. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own White Collar, USA, Neal Caffrey, or anything else in this story. Sigh, I can only wish.**

"Wonderful as usual Elizabeth." Neal said. He scooped the remaining pieces of scrambled eggs onto his fork and ate them happily. "You're the only person who can make eggs and bacon gourmet."

Elizabeth laughed. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Hon', don't encourage him." Peter said. He took a sip of coffee as he flipped to the sports section.

"Don't be rude just because you had to eat the turkey bacon instead." Neal said.

Peter glared at his consultant through the newspaper but refused to give Neal the triumph of saying anything to him. Elizabeth laid a gentle kiss on his cheek. "The doctor said you had to cut back on the sodium."

"I know." Peter said but as soon as her back was turned he snatched a slice of bacon off Neal's plate.

Neal grinned and said. "Elizabeth…"

"Yes Neal?" She called from the kitchen. Peter mouthed the word 'prison' to Neal.

"Never mind." Neal called back. To Peter's annoyance he was still smiling.

Peter's phone went off; it was Jones. "This is Burke."

As the conversation went on Peter grinned wider and wider. He hung up saying, "Neal's gonna love that."

"I'm going to love what?" Neal asked. Peter's eye glinted a little…maniacally. "I don't like the look on your face."

"We need to be at the office in ten." Peter said.

Neal frowned, "It's a twenty minute drive."

"Guess we'll just have to drive fast." Peter said.

Just before they left Elizabeth kissed her husband and said, "If you ever steal salty food off of Neal's plate again I'll have to break your fingers."

Peter glared at Neal who held his hands up. "I didn't say anything."

There were a few things that Neal had grown accustomed to while working with Peter at the FBI: the coffee was bad, Hughes never had good news, and if the whole of the White Collar department was gathered in one place it was around HIM. Therefore, Neal was a little surprised to find the entire floor around a singular point that wasn't him.

He gently nudged his way through the laughing crowd till he found the center. It was a woman, early twenties at most, with straight red hair and pearly white skin. She had green eyes like emerald gems and the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. She wore a pair of designer flip flops, designer jeans, a tight designer jacket over a designer tank top. Definitely not short on money. She was drawing near to the end of her story, "So there I am impersonating Vienna Root, while talking to the real Vienna Root, and all of the sudden the FBI comes bursting through the doors!"

Peter had fought his way to the center of the crowd to join Neal. "Who is she Peter?"

"Miss Eve Carmichael." Peter replied.

"And who exactly is Miss Carmichael?" Neal asked.

Peter smiled. "Let's go to my office. We need to talk."

Peter took a seat at his desk and motioned for Neal to sit down across from him. Neal shook his head. "Who is Eve Carmichael?"

"I really think you should sit." Peter urged.

Neal hesitated but eventually took a seat. "So…"

"Eve is a con artist, like you." Peter said. "About a month ago we convicted her of hacking."

"What is she doing here?" Neal asked.

Peter fought a smile and failed. "She's your new apprentice. You're going to teach her how to be a White Collar consultant."

"I'm what?" Neal asked.

Peter smiled wider. It wasn't often the cool confidence man was thrown off, Peter had learned to enjoy the moments as they came. "You're going to teach her to be a White Collar consultant."

"This wasn't part of the agreement Peter." Neal said.

Peter laughed. "Actually it is. The FBI own you for four years. They have the right to send you to prison any time they see fit. They aren't negotiating on this."

"You mean…" Neal said shocked.

"If you don't train her, you're new wardrobe will consist of orange." Peter said.

Neal sulked. "You have got to be kidding."

"Nope." Peter said. "Believe me, the last thing _I_ want for the FBI is another you."

In spite of his feelings that made Neal smile. "There can never be another me."

"Don't be so sure." Peter said. He picked up a blue file and tossed it to Neal.

Neal flipped through. "Impressive. You suspect her for What was her nickname?"

Peter lost his smile and looked down. "What?"

"Her nickname? I was James Bonds. Curtis Hagen was the Dutchman. What was her nickname?" Neal asked.

Peter nearly answered but a female voice interrupted saying, "Caffrey 2.0."

Neal turned to look at the door where Eve stood. "I'm sorry?"

"My nickname was Caffrey 2.0." She said. "It was a real compliment to be compared to my biggest role model."

Neal stood and flashed her his signature smile. "I was your role model? You know, we're going to be spending a lot of time together. Maybe we should get to know each other off the books."

"Down Neal, she's a minor." Peter said.

Eve smiled sweetly at Peter. "That's not what my ID says."

"But it _is_ what your file says." Peter replied.

Eve leaned against the doorway like she was striking a pose. "I turn eighteen in four days."

"You're still a minor." Peter said. He gave a pointed look at Neal. "Four days."

Neal held up his hands in surrender. "I have no interest in going back to prison."

"So…Caffrey 2.0 huh?" Neal asked Peter.

"In computers the 2.0 version is the better version." Eve supplied.

Neal arched an eyebrow at Peter who said. "I didn't come up with the nickname."

"Sure you didn't." Neal said.

Peter smiled, "Okay, so maybe I helped."

Neal looked into her file again. "Suspected of racketeering, counterfeiting, bond forgery, art forgery, art theft…"

"A lot like your file I've heard." Eve said.

Peter sighed. "A real meeting of minds."

Eve shifted poses. "Is it possible for us to go for food? I know a wonderful Italian restaurant just down the street…"

"Sure." Peter said. He brushed past Eve. As he walked down the hall he said, "Since it's your first day I'll pay I–Where's my wallet? Neal!"

Eve smiled and pulled it out of her jacket pocket. She tossed it to the speechless consultant. "Sounds like you're in trouble Caffrey."

Neal prepared a story in his head and smiled. He and Eve might just get along after all.

**AN: Begin White Collar Intro! I know we don't exactly like Eve right now but just wait...she gets better I promise. Please feel free to review! **


	2. You Are Cordially Invited To

**AN: I would like to say a few things. First, HOLY CRAP THAT SEASON PREMIER WAS AMAZING! Second, I would like to apologize for taking a whole lot longer than I thought to post this. I was struggling to find someone with computer knowledge. And third, thank you Kirt Cussler for your IT knowledge. This story would not be written without your expertise. For that I thank you. Now, dear readers, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I suddenly start owning White Collar, Neal Caffrey will start walking around without a shirt more often.**

WCWCWCWCWCWCWC

Eve browsed through the rack of second-hand clothes. She passed a pair of sweatpants with disgust, reached the end of the aisle, and started down the next. It had to be cruel and unusual punishment to stick her in that flea-ridden motel and then force her to shop in Plaids of the World. Upon finding another aisle of pure plaid she sighed, sure she wasn't going to find anything for her. Didn't thrift stores carry anything else?

_Ding!_ Eve looked up as the bell rang up front. A dark-skinned older woman entered. Eve could tell she was rich by the confident air she walked with. She wore expensive clothes and a smile that told the world she knew a secret and enjoyed the fact they didn't. The lady at the counter smiled at the woman. "Hello again June! Come to drop off more of Byron's suits."

"Not today. These are some of my old clothes actually." The older woman, June, said.

Eve gravitated towards her, curious to see what she'd brought in. On top of the pile was a beautiful three-piece suit; cream jacket and skirt over a black blouse. "That's a Dior."

"Good eye." June said. She caressed the soft jacket sleeve. "Yes, I adored this suit once upon a time. Would you like to try it on?"

Eve sighed. "I would _love_ to try it on but it is best not to tease myself. This is a thousand dollar suit."

June smiled. "Impressive. Identified the designer and priced it."

Eve blushed slightly. "My first suit was a Dior."

"And yet now you'd be teasing yourself by trying on on…" June trailed off. "Where are you staying?"

Eve winced. "You don't want to know."

"That bad huh?" June asked. At Eve's nod she said. "I have a room in my house that I'm using to store furniture. Would you be interested Miss…"

"Carmichael, Eve Carmichael. I'm very interested." Eve thought about her new ankle accessory. "But how far away is it from here?"

"One-point-six miles, or so I've been told." June replied.

Eve was a little surprised at the exact answer. "There's something I need to tell you before you commit to this."

WCWCWCWCWCWCWC

"Neal! Could you please come join us downstairs?" June called.

_Us?_, Neal thought. He set his paintbrush down and took off downstairs. June took off her coat and handed it to the maid. "Lovely to see you June."

"I've acquired another tenant. I believe you know her." June said. "Come on over here."

Neal didn't recognize her at first. Dressed in a 1940s Dior suit with her fiery red hair pulled into an elegant twist she looked nothing like the almost eighteen year old hacker he'd met at the FBI building but it was her. The only thing he could say was, "Eve."

Her jaw dropped at the sight of him. "Caffrey! What are you doing here?"

"Just Neal please. And I live here." He said.

"And now so does Eve." June said. "How about some tea?"

WCWCWCWCWCWCWC

"This is wonderful June!" Eve exclaimed. She took another sip.

"You should try the coffee, it's Italian roast." Neal said.

June set her cup on the table. "So my dear, what did they catch you on?"

"Hacking." Eve replied.

"Really? Wouldn't you be better suited for the Cyber Crime Division?" June asked.

Eve nodded her understanding. "Working for the White Collar Division is temporary. I'm here for a year to be trained by Neal. Of course, they _suspect_ me of several white collar crimes so maybe not."

"Do you want a transfer?" June asked.

"No. The last thing I want is to spend my four years in a computer room with a bunch of IT nerds." Eve said.

"How'd you get caught?" Neal asked.

Eve blushed. "It's embarrassing."

"I fell for a trap where they used my girlfriend for bait." Neal said. "You can't get any more embarrassing than that."

"They caught me dumpster diving and held me for trespassing. While I was in jail the money came through and they traced my IP address back to my computer. I wasn't there to cover my tracks." Eve said.

"Dumpster diving?" Neal asked.

"It's a necessary evil of hacking unless you know someone in the company. The client wanted all the hacking done remotely so I couldn't con my way in." Eve said.

"I'm glad I worked in a time before technology was important." June said.

"You pick up too many strays June." They all turned to find Peter there.

"Agent Burke! Care to join us for some tea?" June asked.

"As wonderful as they sound I have to take your strays to work." Peter said.

"Eve and Neal aren't strays." June said with a gentle laugh.

"You're right, they're pests." Peter said.

"I thought we didn't have to go into work until tomorrow?" Eve said.

Peter put his hands on his hips. "We have some new information that took priority."

Neal sighed. "Duty calls."

"We'll finish our tea when you return." June said.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWC

Neal and Eve were comparing hypothetical stories that made Peter just wanted to bang his head on the wall. All these secrets being passed right in front of him but as long as they used the words _hypothetical _and _allegedly_ he could use absolutely none of it. Eve asked. "So the Antioch manuscripts…_hypothetically_ how would you do it?"

"Carrier pigeons." Peter interrupted. "He would do it with carrier pigeons."

Eve gave him a strange look causing Neal to supply an explanation. "I told him how when I was drugged."

"He drugged you?" Eve asked.

"No." Peter said. "But there are days when I want to."

Just then, Hughes, Diana, and Jones walked in. Hughes got straight down to business. "Show me your invitations."

Neal and Eve were the picture of innocence. Neal asked. "What invitations?"

Peter sighed. "We know about Byrne and Valentine and we know that you both got invitations."

Eve smiled that charming smile. "Does Lady Byrne get immunity?"

Hughes sighed, "Yes. They both get immunity."

Neal smiled too and pulled out a little white invitation from his jacket pocket. Elle pulled hers out of the little clutch purse.

Diana read the invitations out loud. "You are cordially invited to…is this guy serious?"

Neal leaned over. "Lady Byrne as in Lady Aurora Byrne the art thief?"

Eve nodded. "Valentine as in Lucas Valentine the art forger?"

"Byrne was some good work. Rumor has it she pulled of the DuBois jewel theft." Neal said.

"Rumor might be more than rumor." Eve admitted.

Hughes closed his eyes as if in pain. What had the FBI come to? "We need the two of you to go undercover."

"To a party? Sure." Eve said.

Peter seemed to make six blue folders appear out of nowhere. "Skye Collins is a trust fund baby."

"And a real male pig." Eve interrupted.

Neal arched a brow. "Personal experience?"

"Skye has wandering hands." Eve said. "I warned him the next time they wandered I'd cut them off."

"Anyways…what was I talking about?" Peter asked.

"Skye Collins." Diana supplied. She snuck a glance at Eve, perhaps to see what Skye had been interested in.

"Yes of course." Peter said. "Skye is a trust fund baby who enjoys models, sailboats, and smuggling in his spare time. He is using this opportunity to put together a team of criminals to steal some still unknown piece of art work. He's looking for a four-person team of which he has already filled the spot of smuggler with himself."

"You want us to fill the forger and thief positions." Eve said. "Leaving the fence."

"Actually, we're hoping that Alex will fill that spot." Peter said.

Neal smiled. "She'll have definitely been invited."

"If we can get the three of you in we want to put Collins away for good." Hughes said.

"You up for a party Lady Byrne?" Neal asked.

"Would you escort me Mr. Valentine?" Eve asked in a very crisp, clear, and (most importantly) convincing British accent. She dropped the accent as she said. "Nobility beats trust fund baby every time."

"You can have a title without being rich." Neal said.

"But Lady Byrne has both. I win." Eve said. "What are we doing about clothes? Nothing I have is going to work and Lady Byrne doesn't wear 1940's Dior."

"Peter likes to use the evidence locker." Neal said with a scowl.

"Evidence?" Eve asked. She shook her head. "I think I know someone to help us out."

WCWCWCWCWCWCWC

Eve knocked on the door with Neal standing close behind her. Veronica could be a little wary of the police so they'd opted to leave Peter and the rest of the White Collar crew behind. The door opened to reveal a blonde busty woman. She smiled upon seeing the redhead. "Hello Eve, it's been a while."

"Too long." Eve agreed. "May we come in?"

"We?" Veronica asked. She saw the blue eyed man behind Eve. "Hello there."

He held out his hand. "Neal Caffrey."

Veronica yanked the door wide open. "_The_ Neal Caffrey? Eve talked about you all the time."

Eve blushed. "Colleague envy."

"My reputation precedes me." Neal said.

"We need clothes Veronica." Eve said. "A week's worth."

"Come right on in." Veronica said. They followed her inside. Neal held his surprise in check. The outside looked like any other run down building but inside, a boutique of the highest quality. "What's your budget?"

"Actually…I need a favor." Eve said.

Veronica turned, hands on her hips. "What? I don't sell for favors Eve."

"Just this once. Remember that time I helped hack into the–"

Veronica interrupted. "We don't mention that! We will _never_ mention that. Ever!"

Eve pushed. "You owe me Veronica. Or I will spread it around that you–"

"Fine!" Veronica said. She sighed, "A week's worth?"

"A week's worth." Eve confirmed.

"Who are you?" Veronica asked.

"Lady Byrne." Eve said. She skimmed through the clothes and found a satin dress. "I'll be back to buy that for Fleur."

"Fleur?" Neal asked.

"Another alias." Eve said.

Veronica came back out with several outfits. "Try these."

Eve took the clothes and headed to what looked like a fitting room. Veronica looked at Neal. "What's your alias?"

"Lucas Valentine." Neal said.

Veronica smiled. "I've got plenty for you."

"How do you know what suits my alias?" Neal asked.

"It's my job to know." Veronica said.

Eve came out in a black Ralph Lauren. "How do you like my new little black dress?"

"Wonderful." Neal said.

Veronica came out with a stack of suits and other such clothes. "Don't worry; I have some Ralph Lauren for Mr. Valentine as well."

WCWCWCWCWCWCWC

**AN: I know this chapter was a little long but necessary. This particular chapter was also a little dull, but necessary. Stay tuned for next week's (I'll post the chapter sooner than that. I promise!) episode where Eve and Neal go undercover at Skye Collins' party. Please feel free to review.**

**(Commercial Break)**


	3. The Rumors Are True

**AN: Welcome back to this week's White Collar episode: Anything You Can Do! There's a lot of jumping around from the party to the surveillance van, I apologize for that.**

**Disclaimer: Maybe…maybe….maybe…nope. Still don't own it. Maybe next chapter? Probably not.**

WCWCWCWCWCWCWC

"I think the Ralph Lauren is my favorite." Neal said.

Eve smiled, "You haven't seen the Devore yet."

"I can't believe your friend stuck me in an Armani." Neal said. "Armani is so cliché."

WCWCWCWCWCWCWC

"What the hell is an Armani?" Peter asked Diana and Jones who were in the surveillance van with him.

Diana smiled. "Armani is a designer Boss."

Peter asked. "Neal teach you that?"

WCWCWCWCWCWCWC

"What was the last designer that Valentine wore?" Eve asked.

"Armani." Neal admitted.

"Veronica knows that and used that information to pick your wardrobe." Eve said. "There was some Ralph Lauren and a Devore in your wardrobe too."

"But it's mostly Armani." Neal said with a sigh. "I prefer Devore any day."

"I'm partial to Dior but Devore does come in a close second." Eve said.

"Did you know June and Byron played poker with Sy Devore?" Neal asked.

Eve raised her eyebrows. "No shit? That woman is just one surprise after another."

Neal took two champagne glasses from a waiter's tray and handed one to Eve. "Champagne?"

WCWCWCWCWCWCWC

Peter spoke into the mic connected to Eve and Neal's ear buds. "You better not be giving champagne to a minor Neal." He looked at the two junior agents. "He's giving her champagne isn't he?" Jones and Diana just nodded.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWC

Eve smiled at Peter's fatherly tone and took a rebellious sip of champagne. She lifted the bracelet to her face and said. "It's really good champagne too Peter. When this is over you, Neal and I need to have a glass of this champagne, or do you prefer wine?"

Neal lifted his watch to join the conversation. "Peter prefers a cold beer."

WCWCWCWCWCWCWC

"Hell yeah I prefer a cold beer." Peter said. "It's better than that Bordox stuff Kate gave you."

"Bordeaux, Peter. It's pronounced Bordeaux." Neal said.

Eve sighed a little wistfully. "I haven't had a good Bordeaux in…ever. Because I'm underage and underage drinking is wrong."

Neal smiled as he imagined Peter grating his teeth in frustration. Then he spotted Skye. "Alright everybody, I see Skye." He hooked his arm with Eve's. "Let's go say hi to our host."

"We British say 'Hello'." Eve said.

Skye spotted them and smiled. He took Eve's hand and laid a kiss on it. "Lady Byrne, how are you?"

"Better now that my host has seen me." She said, a little miffed. Then she looked conspiratorially to Neal. "Of course I was well entertained by some of your other guests."

Skye smiled at Neal. "I trust you've been pleasant to Lady Byrne."

"Aurora and I have found humor in some of your other guests." Neal said. He pointed to a man near the wall that seemed ready to run at a moment's notice. "I hope the waiters don't scare him too badly."

Skye shook his head and sighed. "I offered an invitation to everyone with a name for themselves. I'm regretting sending some of them."

"We are of course honored to be here." Neal said. "I've heard certain rumors about the real reason for this party."

"I certainly hope that you will distinguish the fact from the fictional before the night is over Mr. Collins." Eve said.

"Of course my dear." Skye said. He waved someone over. "Hello Alex. It's been awhile. This is Lady Aurora Byrne and Mr. Lucas Valentine."

"I'm having trouble associating the _name_ with the _face._" Alex said staring at Neal with a confused look. She turned her eyes from him and looked at Eve. "How do you do Lady Byrne?"

"Aurora, please." Eve said. "And I am fine. You?"

"Confused." Alex said. "What are we here for Skye?"

"The rumors are true. I am setting up a team to liberate a favorite painting of mine." Skye said.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWC

"Did he really just say liberate?" Diana asked.

Jones shook his head. "People just don't talk like that."

"They do in Neal Caffrey's world." Peter replied.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWC

"I do not appreciate being put through an interview process Mr. Collins." Eve said. "If you want me to work with you, fine. If you don't, fine. If I wanted to apply and interview I would have gotten a normal job."

"Lady Byrne, you must understand I had to get everyone a fighting chance. It is the American in me…we like democracy and fairness." Skye said. "Besides, I couldn't be sure who was in New York and who could show up."

"And now?" Alex asked.

"Let's take this private party someplace more private." Skye said.

The four criminals followed him to the outside patio. He closed the doors behind him and it got immediately quieter. "You knew I would choose you three."

Eve sniffed. "I would certainly hope so. I laughed when Remington told me you'd already picked him."

Neal laid a hand on Eve's arm. "Remington is an idiot."

"Yes he is." Skye said drily.

Alex asked. "What are we stealing?"

"'In Her Eyes'" Skye said.

Neal whistled low.

"I'm in." Alex said.

"Same here." Neal said.

Eve smiled. "Bloody hell, so am I."

"Welcome to the team." Skye said.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWC

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose and said. "Someone find out what the hell 'In Her Eyes' is?"

Jones and Diana nearly jumped onto the computers.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWC

**AN: Commercial break! Well, it was a little shorter than usual. 'In Her Eyes' doesn't exist to my knowledge so don't try to research it. Don't change the channel cause we'll be right back.**


	4. A Night To Remember

**AN: Thank you all! You're all so amazing! Actually some of you are probably losers but to me…amazing. With that being said…WE BRING YOU BACK TO WHITE COLLAR. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I never owned it. But one day I will. Dun, dun, DUN.**

WCWCWCWCWCWCWC

"Tell me about this 'In Her Eyes' painting." Elizabeth said.

"Could I have some more lasagna?" Eve asked. Elizabeth passed her the dish. "Thanks. This stuff is amazing. So this painting is the artist's theory of what love at first sight is."

"The artist attended a high society masked ball and, being an artist, felt hopelessly out of place." Neal said.

Eve picked up the story. "He was leaning against the wall and a pretty woman, because all high society women are pretty, came up to him and asked him for a dance."

Neal continued. "He danced with her for a spell and with his confidence now raised he asked another pretty woman to dance then another and another and another. It was during one of these dances that he spotted a beautiful woman sitting at a table alone and he left the pretty lady he was dancing with and went the beautiful lady and asked her for a dance." Neal bowed to Eve and held out his hand in a silent dance request.

"She agreed to the dance but being a shy, timid girl kept her eyes down and the mask prevented the artist from seeing her face. They began to dance." Eve took Neal's hand and stood. Together they waltzed in the Burkes dining room. "They finished the dance and when another started they danced to that one as well."

Neal twirled Eve. "Dance after dance the pair never separated and never left the floor. They were both expert dancers and soon garnered the attention of their fellow dancers who formed a circle about them to watch."

Eve continued to stare down at the floor as Neal led every step of the waltz. "The two were oblivious to the audience; believing that no one else was there. The dance was for two and they danced it well. They ball came to a close and as the last note struck he dipped her and she finally looked up."

Neal dipped Eve and she then looked up at him. He finished the story. "In her eyes, which would later be the name of a famous painting by the artist, he saw an array of colors and beautiful scenes that filled his mind with the knowledge that she was the one. They married that year and to honor their marriage he painted a picture of the images he saw in her eyes. They died of old age together in their sleep." Neal helped Eve to her feet and then to her seat and then sat down himself.

Peter snorted. "You have got to be kidding me. Did you really have to act that out?"

Elizabeth, on the other hand, had watery eyes and a hand on her heart. "That was beautiful."

Eve smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Burke."

"Please, Elizabeth." She replied.

"Oh come on Elizabeth. Love at first sight?" Peter asked.

Elizabeth gave him a grudging glare. "Are you saying that you didn't know right away?"

"Well I…uh…I uh…Who wants dessert?" Peter finally said. He dashed from the table and into the kitchen without waiting for a reply.

Elizabeth smiled cruelly. "I think I better go help him."

She left the two consultants alone. Neal put on his patented Neal Caffrey smile and said. "That was a beautiful waltz."

"My salsa is better and my mamba is amazing." Eve said. "But your waltz looked fantastic."

Neal shook his head. "I can dance anything but a–"

"Foxtrot." Eve finished. "Me neither."

"Why don't you two go get changed and then we'll all be comfortable." Elizabeth said as she walked back into the kitchen with a chastened looking Peter following close on her heels. "You're bags are still upstairs."

"Their bags?" Peter asked. After a look from Elizabeth he seemed to understand. "No. You wouldn't do this to me. Please tell me you wouldn't do this to me."

"Slumber party!" Elizabeth shouted.

The two ex-convicts ran upstairs, laughing at Peter's expression. He watched them and said. "I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what 'hon?" Elizabeth asked.

"That we got another Neal." Peter said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elizabeth said.

"Eve. She's another Neal; they are _exactly_ alike." Peter said.

"Of course they aren't exactly alike." Elizabeth said. "Why did Neal agree to become a consultant for the FBI?"

"Because of Kate." Peter said.

"Why did Eve agree to become a consultant for the FBI?" Elizabeth asked.

Peter opened his mouth, and then shut it. Then he said, "I don't know."

"And Neal, what did Neal get caught for?" Elizabeth asked.

"Bond forgery." Peter said.

"And Eve?" Elizabeth asked.

Peter sighed. "Hacking."

"Do you see my point Peter?" Elizabeth asked. "They are two very different people who happen to share some traits."

"I married the smartest woman in the world." Peter said. "Whom I fell in love with at first sight."

She patted his shoulder. "Good boy."

"I still can't believe that you are letting them sleep over." Peter said.

"Don't worry." Elizabeth said. "It'll be a night to remember."

Peter watched her walk away and mumbled to himself. "That's what I'm afraid of."

WCWCWCWCWCWCWC

"Careful." Neal said to Eve. "Careful."

"All your muttering about being careful is going to throw me off." Eve said. "I thought we were on the same team."

"We have got to win." Neal said. "I can't lose to him."

"Grow up Caffrey." Eve said. "You're too competitive."

"It's what's kept me alive so far." Neal replied.

Eve reached out with a steady hand…and collapsed on the Twister mat bringing Neal down with her. They both laughed. Eve pasted on a sober face and said to Neal. "Look what you did. We lost to an FBI agent."

"Again." Peter pointed out. "I believe that makes the Burke family three and the convicts zero."

"_Ex_ convicts." Eve said. "And it's three to one. That was our fourth game."

"I was talking about the amount of times we've caught you guys." Peter said.

"Touché." Neal said. "I credit your ability to win due to the fact that you can touch Elizabeth. I was concerned about getting my hand bit off."

"What does that have anything to do with me catching you?" Peter asked.

Eve replied. "He was talking about the game."

"Touché." Elizabeth repeated.

Eve and Neal had changed into silk pajamas. Peter was unsurprised, what else would the two con artists wear to bed? He had to admit that for a night where his two biggest problems were in his home, it wasn't going too bad. Eve's phone rang, wait that wasn't her phone. "Eve? What is that?"

She shrugged. "A phone."

"That is an Android phone Eve." Peter said with a frown. "You aren't supposed to have a smart phone."

Eve pulled a prepaid phone that looked absolutely ridiculous. "Lady Byrne would not use this piece of junk."

Peter sighed. "As long as Lady Byrne uses it and not Eve Carmichael."

Eve smiled a con artist smile. "Sure." Peter just sighed.

Elizabeth leaned over to her husband. "Why can't Eve have a phone?"

"I told you that Eve was convicted of hacking." Peter said. "You should see the list of technology she's not allowed within fifty feet of."

"Kind of like how I'm not allowed fifty feet around some forging equipment." Neal said.

Eve looked at the caller ID. "It's Collins."

Peter held up a finger to his lips and then motioned for Eve to put the call on speaker. Skye's voice reverberated in the air. "Aurora dear, how are you?"

"It's Lady Byrne, Skye. And I am as fine now as when I left you at the party." Both Burkes kind of jumped at the sudden change in Eve's voice and attitude.

"Of course, Lady Byrne. Are you with Valentine?" He asked.

Eve looked at Peter who nodded. "I was until you called Skye. Please get to your point so we may conclude this call."

"You could do so much better than that trust fund baby." Skye said. "Someone like myself would be more your style?"

"You're just another trust fund baby Skye." Eve said annoyed. "What makes you so different?"

They could practically hear Skye smile on the other end. "I'm unique Aurora."

"Lady Byrne." Eve pushed. "Was there a point to your calling?"

Skye sighed. "Yes. Meeting now."

"Skye!" Eve exclaimed. "It's in the middle of the night!"

"I know." He said.

Eve gritted her teeth. "It'll take us a moment to be ready."

"Come in your PJ's _Lady Byrne_. I won't mind." Skye said. Then he hung up.

Eve put her phone back in her purse and sent a sympathetic look to Neal. "Come along Mr. Valentine. We've got places to go."

WCWCWCWCWCWCWC

**AN: And…..commercial break! Stay tuned for more White Collar. So ladies and gentlemen. We've seen Diana, Jones, June, Alex, and now Elizabeth. Can you guess who's next? Hope you liked this latest addition to "Anything You Can Do"! Review please!**

**BY THE WAY...I am co-writing a Vampire Diaries story with dragonrain618 called One Step Closer. Anyone who watches the show, and those who don't, should definitely read it. Thanks a mill!**


	5. A Different Story

**AN: And we're back! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: USA and all those other people own White Collar and all the characters except Eve, Veronica, and Skye. Those characters are MINE.**

WCWCWCWCWCWCWC

Eve yawned causing Neal to laugh. "Tired Eve?"

Eve checked her watch. "Yes. I am. Someone is keeping me outside at three in the morning."

"Surely you've pulled all nighters before." Neal said.

Eve shrugged. "Sure. Doesn't mean I wasn't tired."

"Yawning is a sign of weakness." Neal said.

"Sue me." Eve replied.

"How much are you worth?" Neal asked.

"Legally?" Eve said. "Nothing."

Neal leaned against the brick wall with his hands in his pockets. "Why did you do this?"

Eve's forehead scrunched up in confusion. "Going undercover is part of being a consultant."

"I'm talking about the consultant job." Neal said. "Why did you decide to become a consultant?"

"I'm reformed." Eve said with a sly grin.

"Sure you are." Neal said. "And I'm Betty White. Why did you choose to work with the Feds?"

"Why did you?" Eve asked.

"Remember that girlfriend Kate?" Neal asked. At Eve's nod he said, "I did it for her so that I could be with her. I thought I had to save her."

"Did you?" Eve said.

"I didn't need to until the very end. And then I couldn't save her." Neal said. "She, uh, died…awhile ago."

"I'm sorry." Eve said.

Neal shrugged. "She actually brought it on herself."

"I'm still sorry." Eve said.

Neal smiled. "Don't try to change the subject. I told you mine now you tell me yours."

Eve replied. "You remember that I'm still a minor right?"

"Right. For two more days if I'm correct." Neal said.

Eve laughed. "Counting are you?"

"Of course." Neal said. "Now go on."

"I'm old enough to go to big people's jail for my crimes." Eve said. "I wasn't ready for that."

Neal processed that and shook his head. "Lies. Why did you really become a consultant?"

"You can't con a conman." Eve said with a sigh. "I, uh, actually need Peter's help. And your help of course."

"Our help?" Neal asked.

Eve smiled gently. "That's a different story for a different day. Will you leave it alone for now if I promise to tell you within the next month or so?"

"A month?" Neal asked.

"Or so." Eve pushed.

Neal carefully eyed her before nodding. "Alright. _I_ will leave it alone."

Eve twisted a loose strand of red hair behind her ear. "So when do we go inside?"

"Whenever Peter gets the tech stuff working." Neal replied.

"Hope it doesn't take too long." Eve said. "Skye is always so impatient."

WCWCWCWCWCWCWC

**TEN MINUTES EARLIER**

Neal was standing near Eve with his hands in his pockets. She yawned like a kitten so he laughed and asked. "Tired Eve?"

"Yes. I am. Someone is keeping me outside at three in the morning." Eve said after checking her watch.

"_Neal? Don't respond to my voice. Just keep talking to Eve."_ Peter's voice said over the bud.

Neal replied to Eve. "Surely you've pulled all nighters before."

"Sure." Eve shrugged. "Doesn't mean I wasn't tired."

"_We haven't turned her bud on so she doesn't know yours is working. Just keep talking."_

"Yawning is a sign of weakness."

Eve replied. "Sue me."

" _Ask her why she became a consultant."_

"How much are you worth?" Neal asked.

"_That isn't what I told you to ask her."_

"Legally?" She asked. "Nothing."

"_What does she mean legally? Never mind. Just ask her the question."_

"Why did you do this?" Neal asked. He leaned against the brick wall.

Neal watched Eve's face scrunch up in confusion. "Going undercover is part of being a consultant."

"I'm talking about the consultant job." Neal pushed. "Why did you decide to become a consultant?"

Eve smirked. "I'm reformed."

"_She's as reformed as you are."_

"Sure you are, and I'm Betty White." Neal said. "Why did you choose to work with the Feds?"

"Why did you?" Eve asked.

"_Are you going to tell her about Kate?"_

"Remember that girlfriend Kate?" Neal asked. "I did it for her so I could be with her. I thought I had to save her."

"Did you?" Eve asked.

"I didn't need to until the very end. And then I couldn't save her." Neal said. "She, uh, died…awhile ago."

"_Come on Neal. Please tell me that while you're standing in front of that girl you aren't thinking about Kate." _This time it was Jones' voice.

"I'm sorry." Eve said.

Neal shrugged. "She actually brought it on herself."

Eve replied, "I'm still sorry."

"_Don't let her change the subject Neal. Make her tell you her story."_ This time Diana. Neal was getting very tired of all the people in his head telling him what to do.

"Don't try to change the subject. I told you mine now you tell me yours." Neal said with a smile.

Eve took a deep breath. "You remember I'm still a minor right?"

"_How could we forget?"_ Peter.

"Right." Neal said. "For two more days if I'm correct."

"_You're counting?"_ Diana.

Eve laughed. "Counting are you?"

"Of course. Now, go on." Neal said.

"I'm old enough to go to big people's jail." Eve said. "I wasn't ready for that."

"_That's it?"_ Jones.

Neal weighed her response with the little he knew about Eve. "Lies. Why did you really become a consultant?"

"_If only we could bottle you as a lie detector." _Diana.

"_We need to know Neal. I don't want a repeat of, well, you." _Peter.

"You can't con a conman." Eve said with a sigh. "I, uh, actually need Peter's help. And your help of course."

"_What?" _All three.

"_Our help?" _Peter.

"Our help?" Neal asked.

Eve smiled slightly. "That's a different story for a different day. Will you leave it alone for now if I promise to tell you within the next month or so?"

"_What did she say?" _Peter.

"A month?" Neal repeated.

"Or so." Eve said.

"_Agree."_

Neal carefully eyed her before nodding. "Alright. _I_ will leave it alone."

Eve tucked a some of her red hair behind her ear. "So when do we go inside?"

"_And we're on in five…"_

"Whenever Peter gets this tech stuff working." Neal said.

"_Four…"_

"I hope it doesn't take too long." Eve said.

"_Three…"_

"Skye is always so impatient." She finished.

"_Two…one…Can everybody hear me alright?"_ Peter asked.

"Check." Eve said.

"Check." Neal said.

"_Alright. You're free to go in."_

"See ya on the other side." Neal said. He smiled as he realized that he'd pulled on over on the redheaded con artist.

Payback for framing Peter's wallet theft on Neal.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWC

**AN: COMMERCIAL BREAK! (Something about useless toothpaste) I know this was an odd chapter but nonetheless I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to review and don't forget to check out my other White Collar fanfic "Best Served Cold" and my Vampire Diaries co-written fanfic "One Step Closer" under author dragonrain618. Thanks a mil!**

**Stay tuned for more White Collar!**


End file.
